The Truth
by EminaRukiax
Summary: Nagi, who was 17 years of age was tied in a chair crying for Hayate who was fighting for her... I'm not good at summary so just read it... ONESHOT


**Note: First of all, this is not my story and it was created by my cousin...**

**Disclaimer: Second, we don't own Hayate The Combat Butler also known as Hayate No Gotoku...**

* * *

><p><strong>THE TRUTH<strong>

There was a big explosion near an old warehouse, a guy with a blue hair fighting with a bunch of bad guys. In front of a fight is a teen blonde girl who was tied in a chair begging for the fight to stop.

"Please! Stop the fight! I'll give you anything! Just stop it!" Nagi pleaded as teras come down her eyes.

"You'll give us everthing we want? Well I want you to marry me chick!" said the guy in black who was standing behind her.

"There's no way I'm marrying you! You idiot!" shouted Nagi.

"Well, if that's what you want" he gave an evil smile, he looked up to he's men and said "KILL HIM!"

"You can't just kill me like that, as I told you earlier, I'll beat you all!" said Hayate, panting and lokks hurt. But even though he has lots of wounds and injuries, he manages to fight all of the guys.

"Hayate!" shouts Nagi. "_Hayate, I put you in danger again..." _Tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Hayate!" again, shouts Nagi, "I'll sace you mistress! Remember, I promised to protect you no matter what!" said Hayate who now beated all the men and glared at the man behind his mistress.

"All down, one to go..." says Hayate as he jumped so high and kicked the man with a gun behind Nagi. The kick was so strong that it made the man fell unconscious. He was panting and was full of fatigue, he touched the ground with his fist as he was fell. He looked at Nagi who was crying and smiled at her. He slowly stands and went closer to Nagi, untying her.

"Hayate! Thank you! Please be okay!"Nagi said as she hugged Hayate tightly.

"I'm okay mistress" whispers Hayate and hugged Nagi tightly then fainted.

* * *

><p>When Hayate opened his eyes, he was lying on the bed with Nagi seated at the side and holding his hands tightly.<p>

"The doctor will be here in a couple of minutes mistress..." said Maria, the housemaid.

"Good, Hayate. Please hold on" pleaded Nagi.

"Mistress, whatever happens... remember that I'll always be there with you and that I love you" Hayate holding Nagi's hand tightly.

"Hayate, don't talk as if you're dying" she said as tears fell sown her eyes.

Everyone in the room were shocked at what Hayate just said. Azumi, Wataru, Hinagiku and all os their friends were there. Just then, the doctor came and examined Hayate, a couple of minutes later...

'I'm sorry, even if i came here earlier, there's no chance of him to live longer" the soctor said to Nagi.

"But why? He promised that he'll always be at my side!" shouts Nagi while crying.

"He lost a lot of blood due to the wounds that he got" he said.

Nagi just stood their crying and everyone was very sorry and sad for their friend's death. Just then, Nagi passed out.

"Nagi!" was the alst word Nagi heard from Maria.

When Nagi woke up, she saw Maria and her friends looking at her half happy and half sad.

"What happened?" she asked as she got up from her bed.

"You passed out" Maria told her. "Nagi, I have a good news for you."

"What's good news when Hayate lied to me? He said he'll never leave me" and tears started to flow from her eyes.

'He didn't lie to you Nagi. In fact he even left you a precious gift to you" Maria said comforting her mistress.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she stared at Maria.

"Nagi, the doctor said you pregnant" then they left Nagi alone in her room.

At Hayate's burial, Nagi was holding her stomach.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

The thunder was so loud and it made Nagi scared. Even if she's 17 years old, she's still scared of thunder. She got up from her bed and went to her butler's room. She ask Hayate if she can sleep with him for the night. Hayate smiled and got up from his bed. He looks at Nagi's eyes so deeply and he kissed her so passionately. As they separated to catch some air...

"I love you, Nagi"

"I love you too, Hayate"

Hayate carried Nagi in his bed bridal style and again kissed passionately. After sometime, the two were sleeping together with only blanket covering their naked body.

Back to Present:

Nagi was crying silently as she touched her stomach.

_"Don't worry Hayate, I'll take good care of our child. I promise... and i know your out their watching over us."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was OOC... it's our first fanfic... review please and let us know what you think about it :D<strong>


End file.
